While testing a display product, a tapping hammer is required to be used in a tapping test to check the bonding effect, e.g., the bonding effect between a finished Printed Circuit Board Assembly (PCBA) and outer leads of a Chip on Film (COF). Whether a bonding is successful is checked through the tapping test. For example, if bright lines appear in a screen during tapping, the bonding is determined to be faulty. Here, PCBA refers to the whole process of mounting devices via Surface Mounted Technology (SMT) and then plugging devices on a blank PCB.
However, as a user cannot determine the required tapping force during the tapping test, products can easily get damaged during the tapping test.